Obsession is such a lovely sin
by EphemeralDulcet
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are twin brothers that just transfer to Konoha high school. Naruto is cute and small, Sasuke is hot and sexy... full summary inside. Sasunaru, twins, Sasuke obsess with Naruto, what else do you need? Rate T for now, enjoy
1. The start of our lives in Konoha high

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are twin brothers that just transfer to Konoha high school. Naruto is cute and small, Sasuke is hot and sexy. At first, they seem to be like any twin, but is that really true? Naruto is your cute and small guy, but what about Sasuke? Is he just an over proctective brother? Or is he actually obsession with Naruto?

Jenny: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story ;D Please review, say hi or something, so I know there is actually people reading this =)

*Last note*: At first, you won't really notice Sasuke being jealous and stuff, a little bit in this chapter, but as the story progress, you can see it, A LOT! So bear it with me XD

On with the story

--------------------------------------------O_O---------------------------------------------

"Whaa, I can't wait till we get to the new school! I wanna make a lot of friends!" a pretty blond examine excitedly.

"Hmph…" sulked a cool raven boy.

"Come on! Stop being gloomy and let's get ready for school!"

"… I don't want to…"

"Stop being a teme and get out of bed! We only have one hour left before school starts!"

"Exactly… 1 more hour… I want to sleep…"

"Fine, I will come get you later, I am gonna get ready first and when the maids have the breakfast ready, I will wake you up."

The blond start to get out of the bed, but the raven head pull the blond down and pull him close to him and hug him tightly.

"Aww, come on Sasuke, stop being a baby and let go of me."

"I don't want to…"

"Why not Sasuke? We are really gonna be late if we keep this up."

The raven head hold the blond closer to his chest. "Because I don't want to…"

The blond laugh and got himself out of Sasuke's embrace and ruff Sasuke's hair

"I will reward you when we get home, so hurry up and let go of me."

"… Fine… I am getting out of bed too."

The raven let go of the blond and the two got out of their king size bed. The two of them change to their school uniform which consists of a white short-sleeves shirt with a dark blue and black checker tie and black and dark blue checker pants. Both have the shirt hanging out loosely, the blond tie the tie properly while the raven have the tie tied loosely. Naruto also wear a black silky sweater while Sasuke didn't wear any. They didn't need to brush their hair since it is already prefect. They went to the bathroom which is the size of 1/8 of a football field to do their morning routine.

They finish everything they need and walk down the stair to the dining room and sat down. The maids have already prepared the breakfast and were waiting for their two masters.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, if there is anything else you need, please tell me." An old and wise looking butler said.

"Thank you Sarutobi-san, but we have everything we need." Naruto smile sweetly.

Sarutobi and the maids bowed and left the dining room. Naruto pick up his toast with Brest butter and honey syrup and start eating it while Sasuke did the same with his Bisley brand cereal and Brest butter and Garnet syrup toast. (AN: I got the food from Ouran high school club, the food that Sasuke is eating ;D)

"Sasuke, remember when we get to school, don't put on a gloomy face. And if we are not in the same class, don't come to my class every period because you need to go to your own classes too. And remember if anyone talks to you; don't glare at them, okay?"

Sasuke sulked and have a sour look on his face. He look at Naruto, "If I am not in the same class as you, I am quitting school."

Naruto laugh, "I know that you are going to act like this, that's why I ask Sarutobi-san to ask the principal of the school to put us into the same classes."

"… I am going to have to punish you later…" smirk Sasuke

Naruto laugh and both continue to eat their breakfast with different thoughts in their mind.

'_I can't wait to make friends!'_

'_Anyone who touches or even talks to Naruto, I am going to kill them'_

---------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------

"Oh look! Who are those cute guys that are getting out of the black limo?"

"Omg! The blond is so cute and pretty!"

"The raven head guy is so sexy and hot!"

Naruto and Sasuke got out of their black limo and start walking toward the entrance of their new high school; Konoha High school.

Konoha high school is famous for the elegant and rich design, the rich students that attends there, the cool activities and trips. Only top-class people such as famous models, wealthy people, and intelligent students may attend. Konoha high school is also #1 famous for the hot, sexy, cute, pretty, beautiful guys and girls in the school since Konoha high school only enroll people that have good looks and they are either are rich, famous, or smart.

The whole school is the size of 8 or more football fields. Behind the school stood a wall of mountains that have the faces of the pervious and the present principal crafted on it. The school itself is already amazing enough. The marble walls are ruby red and the roof is as white as the clouds. The doors and windows are shiny and clean and not a dust can be seen. The garden that is located in front of the school is filled with all different kind of flowers, Roses, lilies, sunflower, etc. In the whole entire school, there are only about 600 people, including the students and teachers. Every year, there are at least 10,000 people taking the test for this school, but most either fail in looks, money, reputation, or intelligent.

-----------------------------------------------O_O-----------------------------------------------

Students continue to whisper and giggle as Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of their classmates and teacher in their homeroom.

"Nice to meet you two, I am Iruka Umino and you are to call me Iruka-sensei. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto smiles sweetly, "I am Naruto Uzuiha, (AN: I combine Naruto and Sasuke's last name together and got this.) I am the older brother of the twin.

"OMG! He is soooo cute!"

"Whoa! Those two are the heir of the Uzuiha Company! Damn, they are one of the riches people in school then!"

"He looks like a girl; you think he got a dick?"

Everyone instantly shut up when Sasuke glare at them. Naruto saw how everyone reacts and nudges at Sasuke's arm and whisper. "Didn't you promise me not to glare?"

Sasuke calmed down a bit with his glare, "Sasuke Uzuiha, younger of the twin."

"OMG! He is so hot and sexy!"

"Ohhh! They are twin! OMG! Yaoi!"

"They are both so cute and sexy!"

Some girls fainted because of massive lost of blood. Some of the guys glare at Sasuke while some girls look at Naruto and Sasuke blushing. Most of the girls are thinking about ways to get both of them in their beds and some are thinking ways to marry them and get the money.

"Hmm… so hmm… Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, you might go to the two seats that are empty in the back."

Naruto and Sasuke walk to the back of the classroom and sat down in their seats.

A pink head girl (AN: so obvious, who in the world have pink hair except for this girl) that sat in front of Sasuke turns around and blush.

"I am Sakura Haruno, Nice to meet you. You might know me from the posters, dramas, and magazines. After all, I am one of the top models in Japan and I starred many famous dramas and won many rewards."

Sasuke glare at the pink head girl, finding her very annoying and self-center.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Sakura sat there shocked while others began whispering. Naruto sigh, "Sorry Sakura-san, Sasuke is like that to everyone, please don't mind and I know you, you are one of the most beautiful models I have seen and I watch various dramas that have you as the main character and you acted out wonderfully.

Sakura blushed, "Of course I am beautiful!"

'_The blond is pretty hot too, though I prefer the Raven one'_

"Okay everyone! Back to the lesson! Turn to page 288!" Iruka-sensei said.

Naruto turn to Sasuke who sat there sulking and moody. Naruto sigh and wrote something on to a piece of paper and pass it to Sasuke. Sasuke smile, really smile as he read the note.

_Let's go to the rooftop later, I am going to give you the reward, so stop being moody alright? _

_Naru_

---------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------

AN: Were you expecting some yaoi scene here? Too bad to disappoint you, not gonna happen this early ;D

Naruto and Sasuke went to the rooftop during lunchbreak. No one was on the rooftop since most are eating with their friends in the tearoom. Naruto sat down on the cold, hard floor and fold his legs in bending positions. (Like in Japan, you sit like that when drinking tea, if you don't understand, you will later.) Naruto pat on his laps and Sasuke lie down and lay down his head on to Naruto's laps. Naruto start patting Sasuke's head and Sasuke close his eyes, letting the warmth take over him.

"You always make me do this when we were small; you are such a spoil brat."

"Hmm… I know I am…"

Naruto ruff Sasuke's hair and lean against the wall and continue to pat Sasuke's head.

*Flashback*

"Naru-nii! Plawy with me!" a little 4 year old Sasuke yelp

"Okie, but I need to bring daddy's medicine to mama." a chibi 4 year old Naruto said

"I am going with you and let's plawy after you give mama the medicine!"

"Haha, Okie."

And together, the two of them run to their parent's room. The got to the door and saw that the door is not closed fully. They peep in to the hole and saw their father lying on their mom's side with his head resting oh her laps. Naruto gently push the door open with Sasuke behind him.

"Mama, what is papa doing?"

"Shh… Papa is resting right now."

"Does this help papa?" ask a curious Sasuke

"Yeah… It helps a lot, now run along Naru-chan and Sasu-chan and thank you for bringing me the medicine."

The two of them step outside of the room and close the door, letting their parents enjoy themselves.

"Hmph, I am not Sasu-chan!" Sasuke yelp

Naruto cover Sasuke's mouth and put his tiny finger on to his own mouth.

"Shh… Papa is resting right now, we gotta be quiet."

"Hmph" Sasuke sulk

Naruto sigh and pat of Sasuke's head. "Don't be mad."

Sasuke stood there, still sulking then smirks, Naruto knows that smirk very well and it is a very bad sign. Everytime Sasuke have that smirk, it means he came up an idea that involves Naruto and he can't escape from the plan.

"Hmm… so hmm… Sasuke?"

"I want to do the same thing mama to do papa!"

"Huh?" Naruto didn't understand, and then it all clicks.

"But papa was sick, that's why mama let papa rest his head on her lap."

"I am not sick, but I am mad cuz' mama call me Sasu-chan, so you have to do the same thing as mama to make my mad-mad go away."

*End of Flashback*

Since then, whenever Sasuke gets piss, mad, annoy, Naruto always let Sasuke put his head on his lap. It seem like it have become a habit.

Naruto giggle while thinking _'Hmm… I am spoiling Sasuke too much'_

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke ask with his face facing toward Naruto

"Hmm… nothing much, it is my own little secret and are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah… though I might get piss again later by those annoying Mars creatures."

"Hahaha, it is always the same no matter where we go, so bear with it for now, Sasuke."

-------------------------------------O_O--------------------------------------------------

The two of them got back to their homeroom and decided to go to the tearoom since they haven't eaten anything yet on the rooftop.

"The tearoom should be on the first floor right?" ask Naruto

"Yeah, the lunch break is 1 hour and 30 minutes so we still have about 1 hour to eat."

(AN: I want to have long lunch break too ~_~)

"I wonder what they serve in here, can't wait!"

Naruto and Sasuke step into the tearoom where not many students are. This period, only the first year have lunch break and there are only about 100 people that are freshmen in Konoha high school.

There are only about 40 students in the tearoom, the rest are properly off playing sports, making out somewhere, or studying.

Naruto and Sasuke went to sit in the table that is empty. Before they can even put there butt on the chair, in a blink of the eye, about 10 girls jump at them with questions after questions.

"Ohhh! You are Naruto-kun right? Can I call you Naru-chan?"

"OMG! Sasuke, do you have a girlfriend???"

"Naruto-kun, you skin is so smooth and shiny, what products do you use????"

"Sasuke-sama!!!! Please marry me!!!"

Questions after questions, Sasuke is starting to get piss off as some girls start to tackle onto Naruto which make him explode.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone shut up and turn to look at Sasuke. Some start to flee and some girls went to the bathroom crying. There are only about 20 people left in the tearoom after Sasuke's outburst.

"Man! That's so cool dude!" a doggie looking guy said.

"Hey! My name is Kiba! What's ya name, you two?

"These two guys are in our class, Kiba, you weren't listening when they introduce themselves, were you?" a long hair guy with very pale eyes said.

"My name is Naruto and this is Sasuke, nice to meet you Kiba and?"

"Neji"

"Nice to meet you too, Neji" Naruto smile

Neji smile in return. This blond makes him smile even if he doesn't want to. His smile is full of innocence and trust. Just like a newborn baby, smiling at anyone it sees.

"Ohhhh! Sorry! I was sleeping and anyway, nice to meet cha!"

"Haha, nice to meet you two too."

"Care to join us? Since you two are going to be attack sooner or later again"

"Okay!"

Naruto and Sasuke follow Kiba and Neji to their table. The long table has 8 seats and 4 seats are taken by a red head, pineapple head, blondie, and a mushroom head.

Neji points to the red head, "This is Gaara, he doesn't talk much unless he have too, he have a reputation for beating anyone up that come within 5 radius near him. Even us who are his friends have to be careful and don't step over the line."

Naruto smile and look at Gaara, "Nice to meet you Gaara, I am Naruto and this is Sasuke."

Gaara stare at Naruto, feeling like he is different from anyone he knows until now. Something deep within him is starting to move, something he never know he can feel or even have.

Neji points at the pineapple head next, "This is Shikamaru, and he is one of the top students in our school. Although he is smart, he is pretty lazy. He has an IQ of about the size of the entire school, but never uses it until his dad threatens him that if he fails, he is going on a date with a girl."

Naruto laugh, "I am Naruto, nice to meet you, I can understand your feeling about going out with a girl, sometimes they are really troublesome."

Shikamaru stood up and high five Naruto (AN: LOL, imagine Shikamaru high five Naruto XD)

"I know, it is really troublesome, girls kept on yapping about this and that, glad there is finally someone who understand me." Shikamaru grin

"WHAT!? THEN ARE YOU CALLING ME TROUBLESOME SHIKAMARU???!"

Neji look over to the blondie who just scream at Shikamaru, "This is Ino, she is one of the top models in America and decided to debut in Tokyo since she was born here, she is also dating Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you Ino-chan." Naruto smile innocently

Ino stomp over to Naruto and tackled him, "OMG! You are soooo cute! Kyaaaaa!"

Neji sigh, "She is always like that when she sees something cute and small."

Neji was about to introduce the mushroom head but the mushroom head himself fly up to Naruto and shook his hand rapidly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM ROCK LEE! YOU MIGHT CALL ME LEE! OH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this guy's energy, "Hahahaha, I am Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"YES! A PLEASURE!"

'_Naruto-kun is an amazing person; he makes people like him without even really doing anything…'_ (AN: By the way, this is Neji's though)

Neji continue to smile, Kiba continue to chat loudly to no one really, Gaara continue to stare at Naruto, wondering what this feeling inside him is, Shikamaru continues to be his lazy self while approving Naruto as his pal, Ino continue embracing Naruto in a bear hug, and Lee continue to scream at Naruto about how youthful he is, and Sasuke…?

He didn't speak at all, he just glare intensely at the 6 people who is on his death list.

'_You six are going to pay for touching Naruto, let alone stare at him'_

------------------------------------------------O_O--------------------------------------

What's going to happen next? Remember to comment ;D And this is just the beginning, Sasuke's jealous and obsession is going to show a LOT more as the story progress ;D


	2. Everything starts from here

CHAPTER 2 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY! THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT LIKE THIS! Dance around XD Thankz 2 everyone who reviewed, alerts, and favorite this story! R&R! XD Enjoy, I wrote this early cuz it is Thanksgiving and I have no school and I was bore and since there are people waiting =D

Warning: okay, starting from chapter 2 and onward, there is going to be some mystery concerning almost everyone =) Rate T for now, M in later chapter maybe =)

So bear it with me, more and more mysteries are going to come up to the surface. Sasuke's obsession, Naruto's and Sasuke's past, Ino's past about Shikamaru and Sakura, Gaara's past and maybe Neji's too.

------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------

Age:

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Sakura: 15

Ino, Shikamaru: 16

------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------

*Ding Dong*

"Lunch break is officially over, students, please return to your homeroom, there is something important that the teachers will tell you, once again, students, please return to your homeroom immediately." The speaker announce through the entire school

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Lee walk in a fast pace to get to their homeroom. (Forgot to mention, they are all in the same class)

"What do you think had happen?" Ino ask nervously

"I am not sure, but it must be important for the principal to rush us back to our classroom like this." Neji answer in a serious tone

"Have anything like this ever happen before?" Naruto ask curiously

"Nah, nothing troublesome like this in the history of this school." Shikamaru answer in a bore voice

"Hahahaha! I hope the school got bombed or something! Then we won't need to go to school YAAAY!" Kiba scream in ecstasy

Ino twitch, "HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE???! IF THIS SCHOOL GOT BOMBED, THEN WE WON'T EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW YOU DUMBASS! AND DON'T FORGET! YOUR PARENT ARE GOING TO KILL YOU AND FRY THAT DOGGIE YOU ARE HOLDING AND FEED IT TO ITS OWN KIND!!!!" with that sentence, Ino wrack Kiba so hard you can see a hundreds of his head.

Everyone sweatdrop except for Sasuke, Neji, Garra, and Lee (cuz he have no idea what is going on, lol)

'_Ino is having her period today…'_ everyone thought at the same time, except for Lee (LOL)

"Hhm, Ino-chan… are you okay?"

In a spilt second, Ino turn back from a beast to a normal human,

"Huh? What are you talking about? You are so funny Naru-chan, and you can just call me Ino, no need for formal." Ino wink at Naruto.

"…Naru-chan?"

"Yes! Since you are so cute and tiny and small and pretty, and the list go on and on, that's why you are Naru-chan! You don't like that?"

"Hmm! No! Not at all! It just that my mother use to call me that…" blush Naruto

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Naru-chan!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, Ino tackle Naruto into another bear hug.

It seems within a matter of only 1 hour, Naruto and Ino have developed a close brother and sister relationships.

"OHHHH! IMPRESSIVE!" Lee screams even though he doesn't know what is going on.

Everyone laugh or chuckle except for Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara isn't the type to show his feeling, but he is definitely curious about Naruto.

As for Sasuke… ohhhh, he is piss, very piss. Ino have her arms around Naruto in a hug, Lee have his left arm on Naruto's shoulder, Kiba is trying to jump on top of Naruto, Neji is staring at them, laughing, Shikamaru just smile with the rest of them, and Garra is just staring intensely at Naruto.

'_This always happen where ever we go… always, always, always! There is always someone trying to take him away… Annoying pest…'_

The eight of them somehow got back to the class and sat themselves in their seats; everyone is already there, including Iruka-sensei.

Seeing the eight of them come in together, the class began whispering

"Ohhhh! They even have Neji-sama on their side!"

"Gaara is with them too!"

"Ino-chan too!"

"They have everyone with the most influences in this class with them! Wooow!"

"Calm down class!" Iruka-sensei voiced loudly

Everyone shut up and turn toward Iruka-sensei.

"As you have heard the announcement, the reason for everyone to gather back to class because someone very important is coming to this school soon and the principal decide that every class must present something to that person to show him respect." Iruka-sensei explains

One of the student name Haku raise his hand, "Who actually is this person?"

"None of the teacher was told this, the principal want to keep his identity a secret until his arrive."

Another student name Hanabi speaks out, "What are we suppose?"

"Anything, we are going to take a vote soon, something that shows this school is very educational and full of life and the principal gather everyone back to their classes is to decide what we should do."

Ino raise her hand, "How about a play?"

Everyone start whispering at the same time,

"Ohhh, that's a great idea."

"Don't you think that it is a little too girly?"

"Well, I don't really care, I want to sleep."

"I think that's a pretty good idea." Iruka-sensei said while nodding his head, "I am sure no one have any objections righ-" Iruka-sensei wasn't able to finish his sentence as a PINK girl stood up.

"I think a play is too childish! Why don't we do something more fun unlike what Ino suggest?" smile Sakura sweetly

Yes, even in this fanficition, Ino and Sakura have a rival thing going on between them. This all started when there were 5 years old when they first met.

*Flashback*

"_Ino-chan! Come over here! We have guest over!" a beautiful blond woman call_

"_Haaaai! Coming!" a 5 year old cute Ino call back_

_Ino run down the stair of the huge mansion where she lives and went to the living room where her dad and mom is, with another beautiful woman, gentle looking man and a little girl around her age._

_._

_Ino's mom gently pull Ino toward her and smile,_

"_This is Ino, and Ino, this is mommy's best friend."_

_The pink lady stood up and gently hugs Ino,_

"_Oh my,, you are a beautiful child aren't you?"_

_Ino blush, around this time, Ino is a shy child, but everything changes when she is introduced to the pink head._

_The Pink head lady pushes the pink head girl gently toward Ino._

"_This is Sakura, please be kind to her."_

_Ino stood there speechless; Sakura was very pretty, with her shocking pink hair and big green eyes. _

"_Okay, then shall we go to the backyard now? Let the girls have fun." Said the gentle man who Ino assume is Sakura's dad._

_The four of them left, leaving Ino and Sakura together. _

"_Hmm, I am I-Ino… please be my friend." And with that, Ino raise her hand, expecting Sakura to smile and shake her hand. But Sakura did the opposite, the worst there is._

"_Ewwww! You are so ugly! Don't touch me! You will get your germs all over me!" and with that, Sakura slap Ino's hand away using a tissue box._

_Ino stood there shock and Sakura start crying,_

"_WWWWWWWWWWWAAAA! MOMMY!" scream Sakura on top of her lungs._

_The four adults come rushing in and ask Sakura and Ino what happen._

"_SHE HIT ME!" wail Sakura loudly_

"_Huh? I didn't!" Ino said truthfully_

"_NOOO! SHE DID! SHE HIT ME!"_

_Sakura's mom hugs Sakura gently and calms her._

"_I don't think Sakura would lie." Said the pink head lady_

"_Well, I don't think my Ino would lie either." Said Ino's mom hugging Ino_

"_Well, maybe it is just an accident, let's discuss our business next time." Said Sakura's father._

_And with that, the Haruno family starts to leave. Sakura turn around and smirk at Ino and whisper,_

"_Your hell just began."_

_And yes, Hell began for Ino, at first, Sakura is nice, then suddenly, she turns mean. Ino give her many chances. She was bully, hit, accuse by Sakura. Ino though she was going to die until she met Shikamaru. Who gave her a reason to live, and slowly, Ino start to stand her for herself and against Sakura. She already gave too many chances and excuses to forgive Sakura._

*End of flashback*

"Hmm, and what do you suggest, Haruno-san?" Iruka-sensei ask

"How about a maid house?" wink Sakura to all the boys in the class.

Some of the boys except for Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Garra, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, and some other boys name Sai, Haku, and Choji stood up and scream,

"Yaaaaah! MAID UNIFORM!"

"Ohhhh! Ino-chan and Sakura-chan wearing Maid uniform!"

And with that, most boys die due to blood lost of these forbidden imagines. The end. Lol, just kidding.

They only faint and woke up about 5 minutes later.

"Anyone has anymore suggestion?" ask Iruka-sensei.

No one raise their hands.

"So let's have a vote right now, who are with Ino-san's idea?"

Most girls and some guys including Sasuke, Naruto, and you know who raise their hands.

"And who is with Haruno-san's idea?"

some guys and only some girls who are Sakura's bitchy friends raise their hands.

Iruka-sensei counts the number of people and come up with the result.

"The result is a tie, is there anyone absent today…? Or else we are going to have to think of something else since this is a tie…" said Iruka-sensei

"No, no one is absent today." Answer Neji

Naruto raise his hand, "How about we do both at the same time? Half of the class does the play and half the class does the maid house."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, anyone against it?"

Everyone nod their head, agreeing with Naruto.

"So the problem is who do the play and who do the maid house, we can't have all the girls do the maid house, since all the guys can't only do the play, that won't be right." Said Neji

"I know that a problem like this might occur, that's why I prepare this box." Iruka-sensei says while taking out a blue close lid box with only a hole on the top.

"There is 26 pieces of paper in this box and is either numbered 1 or 2. If you got 1, then you are in the maid house, if you got 2, then you are in the play."

A guy raised his hand, "But what if I got a 1, do I need to dress up as a maid???!"

The class burst out laughing.

"Hmm, hahaha, it seems like it." Iruka-sensei said while trying to hold back his laughter.

Most of the guys groan, praying that they won't get 1. Everyone lined up and come up to the front to get the paper. The result is this:

Girls: Sakura- 1, Ino- 1, TenTen- 2, Hinata- 1, Temari- 2, Karin - 2, Hanabi- 1, Yuuki (Maded up)- 1, Sora (maded up)- 2, Mana (maded up)-2

Boys: Naruto-1, Sasuke-2, Neji-2, Garra-2, Kiba-1, Shikamaru-1, Lee-2, Sai-2, Choji-1, Haku-1.

*AN: As I said before, there are 26 students in the class; 10 girls and 16 boys, but I am just gonna name the ones that are important, which are like 20 of them. Which are 10 boys and 10 girls.*

Kiba and Shikamaru immediately fainted and was send to the nurse office. Dressing up as a maid is going to be a scary sight to see. Choji continues to eat his chips, since he doesn't really care as long as he gets to eat. Haku doesn't mind since he looks like a girl and that his boyfriend Zabuza would like to see him dressing up. Naruto is blushing because wearing a maid uniform is something he never tries and don't really want to try.

Sakura smirk at Ino, Ino is starting to get piss because of Sakura, Hinata sat there worrying if Kiba is alright, Hanabi don't really care, Yuuki dance around showing off her underwears.

TenTen sign is relief that she didn't have to wear a maid uniform, Temari fell asleep, Karin is happy because she got to be in the same event as Sasuke, Sora and Mana was happy that they aren't in the same event as Sakura so they won't get bitch by her even though they are friends.

Neji is worry about Naruto wearing a maid uniform, Gaara sat there thinking about nothing, Lee just dance around for no reason, Sai sat there smirking think about the new transfer blond wearing an apron, and Sasuke is moody and piss at Sakura for thinking up a maid house.

'_Now Naruto have to wear a fucking maid uniform in front of others' _

---------------------------------------------------O_O-------------------------------------------

*After school*

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, wanna go somewhere together with us?" ask Kiba

"Yeah! You guys should." Ino said excitly

"Sorry, not this week, how about next week?" ask Naruto

"Okay! Then see you two tomorrow!" Ino said while hugging Naruto one last time before leaving and getting into her limo

"BYE MY FRIEND!" Scream Lee

"Bye Naruto-san and Sasuke-san, see you two tomorrow." Neji said smiling

Shikamaru wave, too lazy to even say bye and Gaara nod at Naruto before leaving.

*At home*

Naruto P.O.V.

Today was really fun, Ino is really like a sister figure, Neji-san is very kind and caring, Kiba is a hyper and funny person, Lee is a energetic and fun person, Shikamaru is pretty smart and easy to get along with, and even though Gaara doesn't say anything, he seem to be kind.

I laugh a bit at my thoughts, today was really fun, I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what Sasuke thinks. I turn to look at Sasuke who is sitting on the bed. He looks very moody and dangerous.

"Hmm… Sasuke? Are you okay? I ask while patting his head like a little puppy.

He grabs my hand and flicks me on the bed with him on top of me. His eyes are starting to turn red, which means he is very angry. Sasuke's eyes always turn red when he is angry.

"Are you happy today?" hiss Sasuke

"I-I am… Sasuke? A-are you okay…?"

"I am not, I want to kill those people." Hiss Sasuke while glaring at me

Before I can answer, Sasuke bend down and bite me hard on the neck.

I yelp, 'W-what are you doing Sasuke?! Get off me!"

"…I can still smell the scent of those people on you…"

With that, he bit me harder until I start bleeding. He licks up the blood and look at me. I felt really weird, looking at Sasuke's eyes that are filled with something I have never seen before in his eyes.

"I have been holding in… Since the day we were born… I was always holding it in…"

I can feel something is starting to change… little by little… something is turning.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I look at Naruto's expression and I grip his hands harder. I can tell that he can feel something is starting to change about me… what he doesn't know is that I changed a long time ago.

This feeling I have for him is starting to turn into something more, something that even love can't be compare. Something sick… something that I can't even control.

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and start to leave their room but stop and said,

"Naruto…do you know…? Do you know what is changing…?"

With that, Sasuke left the room.

'_Do you know Onii-sama...' _ (!0 year old Sasuke said this)

_I am obsessed with you…Naruto…' _ (Present Sasuke said this)

-------------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------

This the end of the second chapter XD Hope you guys like it =DDDDDD

When exactly did Sasuke develop this feeling for Naruto? What is going to happen in the event? What atually happen in the past when Sasuke think that there is always someone trying to take Naruto away from him? Who is this important person coming to Konoha high? How does Shikamaru give a reason for Ino to live?


	3. The Play of laughter

Chapter 3 is up people! =D I am so proud of myself for finishing chapter 3! This chapter is about the play and the next chapter is going to be the maid house. I am kind of proud of this chapter, so please review and tell me what you think! =) And many thanks to people who read, review, alert, and favor this fanfic! =)

With that, go ahead and read, I try to make this chapter funny… I don't know if you guys think it will be funny or not, so please review and tell me, I need some confidents from you guys! =)

--------------------------------------------------O_O------------------------------------------------

Me: Lallalala, so happy =) I am so proud

Sasu: Shut up and start already

Me: FINE! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BE LOVELY DOVEY WITH NARU!

Sasu: *Glare* HUH????!

Naru: *sigh* Stop fighting…

Sasu: Everything for you *Hug Naru and start making out*

Me: Go get a room, don't bother coming back

Naru: *Teary eyes*

Me: Awww, not you, I am talking about Sasu

Sasu: *Smirk* you're just jealous

Me: right, and since I am the Narrator, I can make Naru fall for others

Sasu: YOU DARE?

Me: As Naruto turn around, he caught sight of a familiar red head, Naruto inwardly scream in happiness as he run toward the red head and…

Sasu: FINE!

Naru: Hahahha, anyway Jenny don't own Naruto, but she do own the plot and if you dare to steal it, she will order hundredths of Lee wearing a pink dress into your house and show you a million of good-guy poses =)

--------------------------------------------------O_O--------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V

"Naru-chan? Naru-chan!" yell Ino

"Huh? Oh! Ino, sorry, I wasn't paying attention…"

"Is something bothering you Naru?"

"No… sorry for making you worry…"

"If you say so… anyway, where is Sasuke-kun? I haven't seen him with you today."

"I don't know… he left for school earlier than me…"

Ino stop her work on sewing the maid uniform and put her hands on my shoulder.

"If there is anything wrong, remember to tell me okay?"

I smile, it had been a long time since I have friends… it makes me feel warm; knowing that someone is worrying about me… it makes me feel loved…

"Okay Ino, thank you for worrying about me…"

"Okay! Stop that gloomy face and let's get to work!" Ino said grabbing the maid uniform she was working on and continue sewing it.

"Oh, I forgot Naru! I need your measurements later." Ino said smiling

I blush, "Hmm… do I really need to wear a maid uniform… it is embarrassing…"

"Aww, don't worry! You will look so cute that everyone will want a piece of you!"

"T-that's the point…! I-I mean I am a boy and uhh…" I can feel myself growing redder by the second. I mean, I am boy! I don't want to wear a maid uniform and parade around the school!

"Awwwwwwwww! Naru you are so cute!!!!!!!!" and with that, Ino ignore my protest and give me a bear hug.

------------------------------------------------O_O------------------------------------------

"Upper! Yeah! That's right! Yes! Okay! That's good!" Neji said loudly.

The students in the play decided to do a play on "Cinderella". Well, not the boys, the girls did and they were sending their threatening messages to the guys by physic that if you don't do what we say, we will do *beep* and *beep*.

All the crops are almost finish and the only thing left for them to do is to practice the script Neji wrote, it is the same as the original story. (AN: NOT! LOL)

Everything was going well until the role was decided. The girls that are Sakura's bitchy friend; Mana and Sora, and Karin who hates Sakura, and some other girls that wasn't given any name (LOL, poor extras XD) wanted to be Cinderella. The rest of the girls like Tenten and Temari could care less.

Because the girls started fighting, Neji decided to use the paper-in-the-hat method and see who got which roles.

The result:

Girls: Tenten- Grand duke, Temari- The fairy godmother, Karin- The evil step-mother, Sora- The King aka Prince charming's father, Mana- One of the evil step-sister

Boys: Lee- Cinderalle (AN: HAHAHAH! I love this!), Sasuke- Prince Charming, Neji- the Narrator, Sai- the second evil step-sister, Garra- godmother's assistant (AN: I know it doesn't exsist, but I promise it will be good, *Give out cookies*)

And the rest of the extras help move and carry the crops around and when the next scene comes, they switch the crops, a very important job, let's give a round of applause to the extras that I didn't feel like giving them a name.

Okay, going back to the result, everyone was gasping and gagging when the result came out. LEE? Everyone was thinking of the same thing.

'CAN YOU IMAGINE LEE WEARING A DRESS?'

With that, some faint due to the shocking and disturbing imagine of Lee wearing a dress.

Some people like Sora, Mana, and Karin were unsatisfied with the result, but there is nothing they can do since I am the narrator and I am in control here.

Anyway, everyone start practicing their giving role when the people that fainted woke up.

------------------------------------------------O_O-------------------------------------------------

*After school at the Uzuiha resident*

The butler Sarutobi-san picked up Naruto and Sasuke from school. Naruto try to start a

conversation, but Sasuke won't talk to Naruto. Naruto finally gave up and it was silent during the rest of their way home.

When the two of them finally got home, Naruto was piss. He has no idea what he did wrong.

"How long are you going to ignore me?"

"Hn…"

Naruto is VERY piss right now, he twitch when Sasuke answer with an "Hn". Naruto was always very gentle with everyone, but once you get him angry, you don't want to see it. Let's just say he is like an evil version of King Kong. (AN: I love King kong XD He felt in love with a human girl… hmm, I think I have a new story in mind…) And Sasuke knows how Naruto become an entirely different person when he gets piss, and Naruto rarely get piss.

"So… Why are you ignoring me?" Naruto ask again, this time with a more serious tone

"… It is your entire fault…"

With that, Naruto burst, "My fault?! What did I ever do to you, Sasuke Uzuiha!?"

Naruto is now fumbling and red, he don't understand why Sasuke ignores him and he feel sad and hurt. He doesn't understand what Sasuke meant by yesterday either. Poor Naruto is now very confused.

Sasuke didn't say anything; just stare at Naruto who is on the edge of spilling a waterfall of tears. He walk slowly to Naruto and stood in front of him. He uses his hand to lift Naruto's chin up. He gently plants a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I am sorry… it is just that… I thought you are going to get taken away by those people…"

Silences follow, 1 minute pass, none of them said anything, just continuing to get lost in each other's eyes, well, Sasuke is.

Naruto burst out laughing, all the anger and confusion he felt flew away.

"W-what? Hahahhaah, Sasuke, I can't belive you!" laugh Naruto while clutching his stomach

This time, it is Sasuke's turn to turn red.

"Hn."

"I can't believe you… you ignore me just because of that?"

With that, Naruto whack Sasuke's head lightly

"Idiot, you should have told me you want to join with us! You should have told me that you wanna become friends with them too!" said a dense Naruto

Sasuke felt all the energy from him slips away.

'_Why does he have to be so dense?'_

And with that, Naruto clearly brush off everything in his Naruto's dense way. Yes, it can't be help, our Naruto is just too dense, he won't know until Sasuke said it front of his face, well, we have to wait, this is not the right time yet.

-------------------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------

*The day of the event*

"Attention please, students! The play of Cinderella, directed by Class X-10 is about to begin! Please be seated and quite down!" the principal, Tsunada-sama spoke through the speaker, which rumbles through the auditorium

Class X-10 is the homeroom of Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of the people, anyway, the play will be preformed first, and the maid house and the other events of the other class will start after the play is over.

"I am so excited." Naruto said

"Me too! I am looking forward to how everyone performs." Ino reply, grinning

"Yeah, I ask Sasuke what role he is playing, but he won't tell me, I ask the others what role they got, but they all fainted, and Neji said it is better not to remind them of a very disturbing imagine."

"Really? I am very curious now; Sasuke probably got the role of the prince!"

"Hahaha, I think so too, I heard Sasuke mumbling something while sleeping, he was saying something like "Why did I have to be that… ugh…"

"Hmm? Then how can you conclude that Sasuke is playing the prince just by that?"

"You see, when we were in primary school, Sasuke was chosen to be the prince in a play, and it turn out into a mess since all the girls start attacking him on the stage while he was performing, hearts was flying everywhere, and it was so hard to dodge."

Ino crack up laughing, "Seriously? I would have a phobia of that if I was sasuke!"

Naruto join in with the laughing, "Anyway, where is Kiba and Shikamaru?"

"Oh, they are going to come to the auditorium soon, they just have to put the final touch in the maid house."

"I didn't expect them to come, couldn't they just ditch?" Naruto ask curiously

"Good one, the thing is, that's not possible, because I will be Shikamaru's and Kiba's worst nightmare if they ever even move an inch away from the school." With that, Ino laugh evily with a mahahahahah

Naruto laugh nervously, "Oh! They are here!"

"Yo…" Whisper a depress Kiba

Shikamaru just lift his hand. You can see the eye bags and tearstain on their face. Naruto and Ino didn't have to say anything, because they know they are having nightmares of the maid house. (AN: I am so evil, I am going to make them wear maid uniform XD)

"Cheer up Kiba and Shikamaru! I am sure it would be alright!" Naruto whisper unsurely.

After all, it hurts the pride of a male to wear a dress now days. And a MAID uniform is crossing the line. Note the word: MAID. Naruto himself understand how they feel, who in the maid world would want to parade around the school wearing a maid uniform shaking their butt. Well, the girls like it, but the guys…?

(AN: I can't help but feel bad for them, lol, Naruto would look fine, but seriously, the other guys… OH! I forgot to mention… I was going to make LEE a maid before… but I… I am sorry, I can't write this, or else tomorrow's newspaper's title will be "Lee spin around in a maid uniform, everyone die due to the sudden stop of the function of the brain, heart, and eyes." I can't, I try to imagine Lee wearing a maid uniform, and I end up having nightmares of hundreds of Lee running toward me in a maid uniform, it was scary!)

Anyway, Kiba and Shikamaru took a seat next to them and the curtain start to rise…

------------------------------------------------O_O------------------------------------------

The curtain rise up, and a human in a pink dress, back facing the audiences, was sobbing.

The pink dress thing has a mushroom-hair cut (AN: Let the horror starts…) and just by that, half the audiences gag. Everyone is thinking,

'_Impossible… please… don't be him…'_

And as the pink dress mushroom turn his/her head around, everyone scream in their head,

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Neji aka the narrator, step up from the side of the stage.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden, her beauty make everyone faint…"

Everyone was thinking, _'Yeah… Faint from horror…'_

"Her smile is as bright as the sun…"

'_Yeah… the good-guy poses… with the shiny teeth addition…'_

"Her father died when she was just a little girl, but before his father die, he married a beautiful woman who have 2 daughters…"

With that, Karin (The evil step-mother), Sai (Evil step-sister), and Mana (The other step-sister) step out.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!" Shriek Karin, "Look at the dirty floor! Hurry up and clean it!"

Lee jump up and flash a good-guy pose in front of Karin, "YESSSSSSS! BAA-CHAN!"

Karin twitch, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG! HUH?! HURRY AND CLEAN!"

"AYE SIR!" with that, Lee cleans the floor so shiny and fast that the floor looks slippery

Neji continue the story, "Lady Karin is beautiful and she has two lovely daughters. CinderLee's father marries her in hopes that her daughters will be playmates for CinderLee. Lady Karin was very kind to CinderLee, but when CinderLee's father passes away, Lady Karin show her true colors…"

"Hahahahhaha! You are missing a spot there!" Mana laughs manically

Lee continue to smile and clean the floor again

"She is like soooooo stupid, right Sai?"

"Shut up ugly, just looking at you makes me want to puke." Sai reply smiling

"What you saaaaay!" Scream Mana while trying to chock Sai

"I said you are ugly, boobless, get away from me…"

Mana shouts in rage and start stomping the floor. Everyone is staring at them in a blank expression, all thinking,

'_Are they really acting the play?'_

Neji clear his throat, "Anyway, CinderLee was still smiling happily despite her cruel treatment, and time passes. King Sora, the king of the Konoha Country decided it was time for his son to find a bride and become his successor.

"Tenten! Come here! I need to talk to you!" King Sora call loudly

"What is it, King Sora?"

"I want my son to hurry and find a bride, but no matter what kind of princesses that came to this kingdom, my son always reject them."

"How about a ball? A ball that celebrates the prince's 16th birthday, and invite all the maidens in the country to attend the ball and let the prince chose, there must be at least one maiden he will fall in love with."

"Good idea! Go Tenten, start to prepare the ball and send invitation to all maidens in the land!"

"Yes, my King."

Neji sigh in relieve, _'At least there are some people doing well'_

"The Grand duke Tenten, start to prepare the ball and send invitation to the whole country, at the same time, a invitation arrived in CinderLee's house."

"OH! Mother! LOOK! An invitation to the ball!" Mana screams dancing around

"HAHAHAHAHA! THE PRINCE WILL DEFINITELY CHOOSE ME!" Karin scream

Everyone in the audiences are speechless, _'Wait, isn't she the evil step-mother?'_

"What you talking about Karin? You are too old, _mother_." Mana said smirking

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Karin scream and the two start fighting

Sai just sat on the chair on the stage smiling, enjoying the scene of two ugly females having an ugly cat-fight. Lee comes in and saw the letter.

"OH! WHAT IS THIS?! OHHHHHHHH, AN INVITATION FROM THE PRINCE! OH! HOW YOUTHFUL! I HAVE TO GO!" Lee yells and flashes a good-guy pose

"What are you saying?! You are not going! You are suppose to be the Cinderella! You can't go!" Karin yelp

Neji continue with his speech, "With that, Lady Karin force CinderLee to go to his, I mean her room and lock her up. Lady Karin, Sai, and Mana prepare to go to the ball and 3 hours later, they are ready to leave. CinderLee is in his, I mean her room sobbing."

"OHHHHH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Lee yells while flashing his shiny teeth addition

"WHERE ARE YOU? MY YOUTHFUL GOD-MOTHER!"

The audiences blankly ask in their head, 'Isn't it fairy god-mother?'

Neji continue, "Just as CinderLee call, his, I mean her god-mother appear."

"What you want, brat?" hiss Temari

"OHHHHH! MY MOTHER! YOU ARE HERE! LET'S RUN TOWARD THE SUN AND CELEBRATE OUR MEETING!"

Temari twitch, "Who are you calling your mother?! HUH?!" With that, Temari smack Lee right into the wall

"IMPRESSIVE!" Scream Lee

"So what you want? Hurry up, I am sleepy and busy." Hiss Temari, obviously piss

"OH! I NEED TO GO TO THE BALL!"

With that, Temari change Lee into a horse, wearing a green jump-suit, "Now you can run faster, now hurry up and go, but leave before 12, or you will stay as a horse forever."

With that, Temari disappear and Lee start running toward the kingdom

----------------------------------------O_O----------------------------------------------

*In the Kingdom*

"KYAAAAA! Sasuke-sama! OHHHHHH!" Scream hundreds of girls

"Prince Sasuke, the prince of the kingdom of Konoha, is the center attraction of all the girls and some guys in the country." Neji said to the audiences

"Now, now, Sasuke, go along and have some fun." King Sora said

"Hn…"

Before King Sora can say anything else, in crash a horse with the look of Lee, with the additional green jump-suit.

"OH! YOUTHFUL PRINCE!" With that, Lee stood up on his hind legs and flashes his shiny teeth addition special, note the word, special

Sasuke stood up, "I pick the horse as my bride…"

As he said this, the clock strike 12, and Lee start running away. Sasuke thinks it is too bothersome, so he tell Tenten to chase after him. Tenten chase after Lee, but Lee manage to escape, the only thing left is green jump-suit.

Tenten bring the green jump-suit to Sasuke, "I now announce that whoever fit into this jump-suit will become my bride!"

"With that, girls from all over the world come and try the jump-suit, but none can, since the jump-suit is made for a horse, not for a human. Then, the Grand duke Tenten and Prince Sasuke visit where CinderLee live and ask Sai and Mana to try the jump-suit on."

Neji said

Sai smile and step on the jump-suit, starting an eye-staring contest with Sasuke. Mana tries to try it on, but it won't fit. Tenten was about to take the jump-suit and leave with Sasuke when Karin snatch it from Tenten and tries to wear it.

"Hohohoohoh! I will definitely be your bride!" Karin yells

"…I don't want an old woman for a bride…" Sasuke said with a blank stare

"Lady Karin cries and run to her room. Suddenly, a figure appears." Neji said as fog start to form on the stage

The fog slowly disappear, and a red head speaks, "… the god-mother's assistant…"

"With a hand motion, CinderLee comes falling onto the stage and transformed into a horse, and he, I mean she tries on the jump-suit and it fits. And they live happily ever after." Neji said

Lee flash a good-guy pose with the shiny teeth addition and everyone in audiences laugh and clap

"Hahahha, I never expect that!"

"That was awesome!"

"Hahahahhaha! I am going to die of laugher! HAHAHAHHA!"

Everyone on the stage bow and the curtain close. Ending the play, "CinderLee"

----------------------------------------------O_O---------------------------------------------

A figure in the dark watches as the play end, smirking, _'Hmm… pretty good… Now… let the second event begins…'_

-----------------------------------------------O_O--------------------------------------------

LOL, how is it? OH, by the way, remember I said something about a mysterious person coming, I still haven't decide yet, and the last sentence in this chapter, the one that said, _Hmm… pretty good… Now… let the second event begins…'_ is the mysterious person and I have no idea who to pick, so please tell me by reviewing, cuz I am having problems trying to make a poll, since I am kind of slow about there stuff =) So remember to review, I will give you cookies =)


	4. The Maid Cafe part 1

Don't even ask, I wrote this 3 years ago, but totally forgot to upload it, I am going to start writing again guys. Look forward to it!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Naruto, or else I did make it a yaoi with Naruto as the ultimate uke with lots of semes ogling at his ass.

"That was pretty weird." Ino laughed as the group leaves the auditorium to return to their classroom to get ready and change for the second event.

Kiba cracked up laughing. "That wasn't weird, that was totally awesome!"

Ino smirked, "Seems like someone is forgetting what they are going to do next."

Naruto and Shikamaru visibly paled and Kiba groaned and slapped his palm onto his face.

Ino continued to smirk, "It will be okay, and I don't think there are that many maid-fetish boys roaming around the school… oh wait! I think there are these clubs call _"I will tied you up and make you beg and call me master"_. And there is a club for maid-fetish yaoi fans…"

Kiba gaped, "I really didn't need to know that."

Naruto nervously laughed, "I don't think such clubs are allowed to be created… right?"

Ino smiled evilly, "Naru, Naru, Naru, you are so naïve, don't forget what school this is, and most guys in this school are either bisexual or gay."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Ino laughed. "Nope, just kidding."

Naruto sighed, "Oh, I though you were serious…"

"I was serious."

"Huh? I though you were kidding!"

Ino smiled, "I was kidding about the clubs, but it is just a matter of time before those kind of clubs are created since you transferred here."

"How troublesome…"

"Shut up Shikamaru, you are so random."

'Someone is having pms…'

"I can hear you Kiba!"

"Holy moose! How did you know I was thinking that you were having pms?"

Ino twitched, "I know now…"

Kiba paled as white as milk, "So-o-ory Ino-sama."

Ino grinned darkly, "You are going to have a beautiful abstract death."

Kiba gulped "Naru-u-to, some he-elp hee-re?"

Naruto grinned, "Good luck Kiba!"

"Nooooo, someone please save me from the pig monster!" Kiba screamed as Ino slowly walked towards him.

-O_O-

"Okay! Let's all go back to our class to help out the Maid café." Neji announced.

"Hey, hey, did you see the blond maid? He got a nice ass", One of the students that passed by said.

The other replied, "Yeah, did you see his legs? He got a pair of nice tan legs."

The members of the play stood there, shocked and frozen as they felt dark aura coming from several guys behind them.

"By the blond maid, is he from class 1-X?" It's more like a statement than a question coming from Gaara.

"Oh, you are talking to us? Yup, he got an adorable face, ass, and legs; he is the most popular one in the café."

"Yup, yup, and I got to touch his ass! I spanked his ass and he was blushing, but I got punched by him after I tried to peek under his skirt to see if he was wearing lace panties…"

Everyone was waving violently for the idiot student to stop talking, but he kept on going on and on about Naruto's tan butt.

Sasuke twitched and without a word, KO the two students that were talking about his Naruto. Without another word, he putted his hand in his pocket and walked towards the classroom.

Gaara went up to the two guys who were just recovering from the blow and smashed

his fist in their face and kicked their chin and walked off towards the classroom.

Sai smiled so sweetly, "Are you guys alright?"

"Oh-h, yeah, what's their problem?"

Sai smiled sweeter, "Oh, nothing, it's just you touched something that belongs to me."

With that, Sai kicked he spot that the sun never shined on and in order to make sure that is a job well done, he proceeded to kick a _couple_ more times until the others stopped him.

Neji sweat dropped and dragged the rest of the members back to the classroom. 'Oh lord…'

Sasuke banged open the door and froze. Gaara death glared at Sasuke for suddenly stopping, but when he saw what Sasuke was looking at, he stiffened. Sai pushed through the two of them and started bleeding through his eyes when he caught sight of the person standing in the middle, with the limelight shining on him.

This person is wearing a black velvet dress with antique laces adoring the skirt and a pure white apron. His smile beats the brightest star, his eyes twinkle brightly against the sun that appear out of nowhere, his hair shine dazzlingly against the lime light…

Neji, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Sora, Mana, and Lee entered the classroom, wondering what made the three guys reacted like that. When they saw what Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai saw, hell broke loose.

Neji's knees weakened as he gasped and paled. Tenten stood there with her mouth wide opened and her eyeballs rolled back into her head as white foam came out of her mouth. Temari don't know whether to laugh or cry or to bam her head, so she just stood there trying to process the thing she sees in front of her. Karin simply fainted and Sora and Mana returned to be no name characters after the play.

(AN: lol, meaning they become one of those mob characters, everybody wave goodbye to Sora and Mana! Oh, I just remember there is a Yuuki in the maid café event, she is going back as a mob character too.)

Lee jumped up and ran toward the grinning person and screamed, "I SEE THE YOUNG FULLNESS IN YOU! I STILL GOT MUCH TO LEARN _SENSEI_!"

Yes, this person was **not **Naruto; this person is Gai-sensei of the Sport department.

Yes, the adult version of Lee, the adult version of the young fullness, and this adult version is dressed in a maid outfit. This indeed is a feast to all. Gai is grinning in his wonderful sparking smile that is brighter than the stars, his eyes full of tears gushing out as he lifted his thumbs up and did a good-guy pose version with his butt tilted and his hand lifted up to one side and his other hand facing toward the earth with his legs cross.

"OH MY DEAR STUDENT! LET'S RUN TOWARDS THE SUN WITH THIS WILL OF FIRE!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!" And they proceeded to hug each other rather tightly.

"…" Yes, everyone is speechless…

"Are you guys alright?"

While Lee and Gaa-sensei ran towards the sun, everyone slowly recovered and is now sitting at one of the tables in the Maid café.

Temari and Tenten is busy trying to hold in their laughers as Shikamaru and Kiba paraded around the room with a skirt. Hinata is busy writing down the meals of the customers while Sakura tries to show off her feminine side to Sasuke with Karin also trying to get Sasuke's attention.

Hanabi and Choji are behind the counters making food and drinks. More like Hanabi making food while Choji devours them and Ino yelling at Choji to stop. Haku is at another counter receiving the pay and tips and when someone tries to flirt with him, Zabuza from the senior class unsheathe his sword at them for trying to pick up his boyfriend.

Sai was staring at Naruto with perverted eyes and a predatory smile. Gaara sipped his coffee while side glancing at Naruto. Neji also fell for Naruto's spell and decided to glaze at him forgetting that the reason they came to the café was to help out, though no one intended at all.

Sasuke glared at Sakura and Karin while staring at Naruto in his lace apron. (AN: This is the so call multitalented! Glaring and staring at the same time at different people.) Naruto is definitely a sight to behold and don't worry, this time, it is definitely Naruto, not Gai or Lee or some random guy with a hairy chest.

Naruto continues to swing his ass without realizing as he serves his 'masters'.

And yes, this is where it stopped. I don't know if I will continue this since it had been three years since I wrote this story. But I will continue when I get any aspirations. XD


End file.
